Jeice's Roughnecks
by CaseyBlackwrites
Summary: After calamity strikes at the annual King Cold royal Cold Conference, Ginyu Force First Officer Jeice (Of Space Australia) is disgraced and forced to lead a team of renegades on a secret black ops mission to redeem himself.
1. Chapter 1

\ Jeice's Roughnecks

In the vastness of space amongst the burning stars and planets bubbling with life, the Cold Clan was the dominant force in the galaxy. Not even a super nova burned brighter than the monarch King Cold, or his two sons Cooler and Frieza. All discovered lifeforms bent a knee to King Cold, and their planets, along with its resources, were redistributed to either of the sons. To accomplish this goal, there would be a need to have teams of unique warriors to ensure compliance. The most elite of these teams were Cooler's Armored Squadron, lead by the cunning blue-skinned alien, Thouser, and The Ginyu Force, named after its magnanimous commander: Captain Ginyu.

Jeice had served under Captain Ginyu as Lead Officer in the Ginyu Force for two years now. Originally from Cooler Planet 98 (traditionally Planet Brench) Jeice's skin tone was a burning red with a sharply contrasted literal mane of thick white hair that flowed down to his lower back. It was his signature amongst the Frieza Force and resembled a snowy avalanche cascading down a mountain of chiseled muscle. An average height with an above average build, Jeice was muscular with ripped quadriceps that looked extravagant in his battle uniform's lower briefs. Biceps that popped, glutes that wouldn't stop, and sharp cheekbones outlined a piercing set of eyes with a shade similar to mustard.

Spotless white boots tapped quietly as Jeice entered King Cold's palace located on Cold Prime. The annual Cold Conference was to begin that evening and he was summoned to be in attendance. Wearing a loose Ginyu brand tracksuit, black with white stripes up the sides, the red alien looked from wall to wall as he passed common Frieza Force soldiers. Obscuring their ability to see his eyes were a pair of large black sunglasses (which coordinated nicely with his jumpsuit.) Just entering the long tile floored hall filled with clear glass portholes were Jeice's subordinates and teammates: Recoome, Guldo, and Pinaple. Stopping in place with his hands on his hips, he dropped his knee slightly standing in an exaggerated pose before flipping his bangs softly while he waited.

Recoome was the largest of the Ginyu Force by far. A literal mountain of muscle with an immense height and girth, and a very low body fat percentage. Recoome was nearly as toned as Jeice, but the man's intellect was nothing to write home about. Simple but clever in his brutality, Recoome always thirsted for a good fight and enjoyed smashing people that ran afoul of him. The smirking behemoth also matched Jeice's tracksuit and sunglasses. Recoome was flanked by the much shorter Guldo, a hideous green frog-like creature that possessed powerful psychic abilities and was a Junior Member of the Ginyu Force, or a GIT: Ginyu-in-Training.

Walking on the other side of the big man was Pinaple, a dark yellow colored fish-looking alien. Jeice surmised Pinaple and Cui, one of Frieza's generals, were clanmates of the same brood due to their similar appearance. Both had the face of an aquatic animal with whiskers like a catfish. Pinaple was more of a traditional warrior than Guldo, who had some physical ability but mostly relied on the novelty of having telepathic powers. Pinaple had trained his body to near the peak of perfection and nearly rivaled Jeice's, but the ugly spotted exterior and sticky skin repulsed him.

"Well, look who it is. None other than Ginyu's errand boy," said a thick accented voice from across the room. Strolling with his arms outspread as if he were going to embrace one of them was a good looking bloke with platinum blonde hair swept to one side highlighted by turquoise skin with features not nearly as sharp as Jeice's, but more full with a very aesthetically pleasing form. Combed to his left side, the nearly white but platinum blonde hair was short on the opposite side giving it an asymmetrical look that was also matched by the warrior's armor, the Cooler's Armored Squadron battle armor. He wore hard plating in a vest that fit over the user's head, and one large shoulder paladron that extended over his left side. One half of his full lips twerked upwards in a grin as he approached Jeice, extending a gloved hand.

"Thouser," said the red fighter with a curt tone, "I didn't think you would show after I embarrassed you in Ginyu Ball last year."

"Monsieur, I promise you that this year you will be different. It will be you and that big lummox that feel the sting of shame in front of the Galactic Emperor ," Thouser offered with the grin ever present. The two locked eyes and stared intensely at each other until Recoome joined Jeice's side, demonstrating a show of force.

"The Ginyu Force and I will kick your blue ass and make you eat those words," the red Brench-seijin offered under his breath before snarling with an exaggerated laugh now feeling more confident with Recoome by his side.

"Haha! Hear that, Thouser? Jeice can eat your ass any time he wants," Recoome bellowed through the hall as a league of Frieza Force shoulders, donned in armor and weaponry turned to look at the two Brench-seijin arguing now that Recoome interjected himself loudly. Jeice turned to his large comrade with an orange flattop haircut and explained softly about his choice of words. Thouser simply patted Jeice on the shoulder before turning away from him.

"I'll hold you to that, Mon'amie," Thouser offered before giving a nonchalant wave whilst trotting back across the room to join his comrades. The blue leader of the Armored Squadron wore an all purple jumpsuit that was a signature garb of the Cooler Armored Squadron. Thouser filled out the material well with a broad backside and powerful stance. Turning to look at the Frieza soldiers with the intention of giving them a piece of his mind, Jeice could see another blue skinned warrior adorned with a cape staring through the crowd at him. Clearing his throat quickly, he turned away from the crowd suddenly and ushered Recoome with the two junior members along with him to their barracks.

"Recoome, thanks for having my back with that wanker," Jeice said through his teeth, still steaming as he thought back on the encounter.

"You got it, pal," said Recoome as he unzipped his track jacket revealing a fitted tank top beneath it that featured a Ginyu Force adornment. Recoome spoke with a slow oaf-ish voice but there was a compassionate intelligence inside that massive cranium of his. At the very least, the largest member of the Ginyu Force showed an aptitude for violence. That was what he was needed for anyways. Jeice smiled up at Recoome from a seated position in the locker room on a wooden bench. From his side, Jeice suddenly coughed as Guldo put a gloved hand on the red Brenchian's shoulder.

"It's alright Boss, you'll show him what the Ginyu Force is all about," said Guldo, the small toad man leaning a fair bit too close in to the face of Jeice who instinctively slapped his hand away dramatically.

"Dammit Guldo, will you back up? Your breath smells like the backside of me balls," Jeice snarled at him, causing the green GIT member to stumble backwards. Guldo's facial expression dropped as he turned to head back to Pinaple before Recoome patted him on the head. Guldo looked up at him and found a warm expression.

"Oh c'mon Jeice, it's just Guldo's stomach condition. None of us complain about your hair in shower drains or all over the training room," the big man announced with a laugh.

"This is not helping my mood," Jeice said softly to himself while massaging his temples.

Thouser interlaced his fingers and cracked his knuckles, an explosion of pops emanated from his gloved fists. Over his left shoulder was the heavily muscled Dore, a powerful warrior with green skin that wore a decorative battle helmet in addition to his issued scouter device. The scouter was a technological monocle-device worn over one eye that displayed data for the wearer through a colored glass screen. Over Captain Thouser's right shoulder was the strange-looking alien Neiz, a brown reptilian lizardman. The three man team was Cooler's Armored Squadron, the single most elite unit in the galaxy in Thouser's mind. Together, they were a crack team that could infiltrate, search and destroy, or accomplish any objective.

Stepping on to the playing platform with his boys, a slight breeze passed between the seats of the open aired arena and rustled his beautiful locks. The soft pale bangs draped over one side of his face as an electricity began to race through the outdoor stadium. In the front, adjacent from the sporting event court, was an elevated platform where the three glorious leaders of the Cold Empire sat in round hovering chairs: King Cold, Emperor Frieza, and Lord Cooler. All three of their hinged tails dangled over the sides of their chairs as they spectated for the annual games.

Thouser wanted nothing more than to serve Lord Cooler and King Cold, to make them proud. The blue alien placed two gloved hands on his comrades, all three decked out in purple undersuits and matching Armored Squadron battle vests with a Lord Cooler insignia emblazed on the chest. Exactly one year had passed since the last time they set foot on this court to prove who was the superior team. Even on missions under Lord Cooler during that passing year there was a craw stuck in him over his team losing to those damned Ginyu. It would not be a repeat performance, and the Armored Squad would pulverize them.

Lifting a white gloved hand with a cuff that ran to the forearm, Thouser displayed a volleyball to the crowd to the reaction of cheers. Now was the time for complete and utter annihilation as he saw figures coming from the opposite side of the stadium. They were not dressed in armor, nor in their battle dress.

"Are they wearing swimsuits?" asked Dore who wore a puzzled expression on his square jaw, reaching up to scratch the back of his head through his helmet. Thouser could spit he was so offended. Granted, volleyball (or Ginyu-ball as those idiots called it) was a beach sport but this was ridiculous. That blasted red bastard was making a mockery of this trial of combat! Beads of glistening sweat began to roll down Thouser's face as he stared across the volleyball net at Jeice, Recoome, and the other two all sporting tight black briefs. He could feel laughter rumbling through the arena, yet he dared not look to Lord Cooler.

"I hate you, you swine," Thouser murmured under his breath as he looked across at the four men before spiking the volleyball to the ground in a fit of rage. Jeice let out a belly laugh that caused his bare defined abs to lift and contract as he stood with his hands on his hips. Bright red skin contrasted with the black briefs leaving a bit of skin showing in the back, a final accessory were his sunglasses from before. His plan was working perfectly. Recoome ran a hand through his orange moptop and joined in on the laugh, but Jeice wasn't sure if the big lug even knew what they were laughing about. The volleyball bounced to a stop between the two groups as the Ginyu Lead Officer just smirked. However, that grin began to fade as he saw Thouser step in to formation.

"He better not," trailed Jeice as he braced himself for impact. Watching Thouser call a command at the top of his lungs with all three men striking fierce poses. Thouser dropped in to a squat, thrusting a leg out to the side and his arms in to a cross. Neiz stood on one foot while holding the other up and away from him in a yoga pose, and Dore turned his back and blew a kiss. It was serious now. It was a pose-off between the two most elite tactical groups in the galaxy.

"You think that second rate posing is going to impress this crowd?" screamed Jeice, his shrill accent getting the best of him as he busted out his very best pose: a half squat with his fist thrust in to the air. Recoome swiveling on his feet and thrusting his arms to the side flexing his huge muscles with a mighty shout. Pinaple did an impressive split before curling his biceps in to a muscular position, and finally Guldo turning and bending over in a risky maneuver reminiscent of Captain Guldo himself, the black speedo barely containing Guldo's thick bulbous rear.

Jeice wished that the Captain and his best friend Burter were with them, the two away on an important emissary mission to Burter's home galaxy. Even though the Captain was Jeice's mentor, he felt trapped in the man's shadow to an extent, wondering if he could ever meet the man's expectations. He longed for the two to join him and his comrades on this field of posingnged for the .

the head as Pinaple attempted to pull him off. It was at this moment that Jeice Straining his thick muscles with a balled fist, Jeice listened to the scream of the crowd as he saw Thouser's left hand ignite purple: a blade. The blue alien soared across the field at the men, the blade made of a translucent energy sliced the volleyball net in half as he crossed to the Ginyu side of the court.

The other two members of the Armored Squad followed suit of their leader as the crowd erupted with shock and anticipation as the brawl broke out. As Thouser crossed to the Ginyu side past the net, Jeice launched forward and caught him with a surprise right hand that left a knuckle imprint on the pretty boy's eye. Recoiling with a wince, the blue alien let the purple energy blade dissipate around his fist. The full turquoise lips began to tremble before stretching in to a sadistic expression.

"I'm going to enjoy gutting you like a fish," Thouser spat while igniting both hands with a turbulent purple energy in the shape of swords. As the warrior reared back his weaponized hand, a strong voice cut through the roar of the bloodthirsty soldiers in attendance.

"Stop this savagery in my presence at once," commanded the voice of H is Grace, King Cold. The muscular tyrant stood to full attention between the men brawling: Recoome holding Dore in a headlock, and Neiz biting Guldo on the head as Pinaple attempted to pull him off. It was at this moment that Jeice knew that he, and the Ginyu Force, were doomed.

Chapter Two

The metal bars of the holding cell shut tightly with a heavy resounding clank.


	2. Chapter 2

The metal bars of the holding cell shut tightly with a heavy resounding clank. Beneath the coliseum that the brawl had broken out in, this literal dungeon was dank, moist, and forgotten. One couldn't help but taste purple mold while breathing. A distinct pounding in his right eye, which was nearly swollen closed, pulsated painfully on Thouser's attractive mug. So the rose had thorns, he thought playfully to himself with a small smile beginning to crawl across his face. The brightly colored Jeice was still unconscious from what he could tell, as they were mere inches from each other.

Both former residents of Cooler Plant 98 hung in an unnatural way, their arms stretched far behind them while leaning forward still on their feet. Painfully their wrists were cuffed by metallic rings that administered corrective electro-shock pulses if the restrained tried to escape. Both men hung forward facing each other with their noses nearly touching. Thouser's shoulders were burning beyond belief due to his arms being forced behind him as he was forced to hang forward with all his weight on his thick deltoids. Although his body was trained to the brink of physical perfection, he wasn't sure how long he could survive in this environment. He began to whisper to Jeice, tilting his head to the side to lean in even closer to him.

"Rose Boy, you bruised my eye," said Thouser, sure to load the derogatory nickname with a delicious satisfaction in his voice.

"I bruised more than that," croaked Jeice who had not yet opened his eyes, but caused Thouser to wonder how long he had been awake, "and if you lean in any closer, you won't like it."

"Are you sure about that?" offered Thouser, his voice layered with intrigue. Slowly the rose colored eyelids peeled backwards to reveal yellow ovals. Jeice sighed and looked around the dark cell as his eyes gradually adjusted to the lack of light. Carefully the tactical soldier inspected the corners, ceiling and the the bruised Thouser before him with intense precision. Reeling from being groggy, Jeice looked with sleepy eyes at the cell door made of a steel that he or Recoome could easily bend, but the wrath of King Cold or Lord Frieza would be beyond imagination. The rulers of the galaxy and lords of the Ginyu Force were powerful enough to vaporize a man in an instant. As he pondered to himself quietly, Jeice could still feel Thouser leering at him as they shared intimate space just a few inches apart.

"What is your problem with me?" asked Jeice, his shoulders throbbing from resting all his leaning dead weight on them.

"I hear a lot of talk. I hear a lot of talk about you saying that you're a better fighter than me, a superior tactician, and better looking," the blue alien spat sharply with a hushed voice in response.

"Mate, you're blimey mad. I am too busy playing with me boys and leading the Ginyu Force with the Cap'n to spend more than one second thinking about you," Jeice said dryly with a matter-of-fact tone, his plush hair rolling to cover his eyes as he allowed his head to hang forward. "And now you've ruined both our careers, so give yourself a round of applause. Oh wait, we can't clap because we're bloody strung up like puppets!"

Thouser did not have time to respond as the two prisoners sensed someone standing at the bars. Both men turned their heads to look at Zarbon, the chief bodyguard of Lord Frieza. The alien was relatively tall, somewhere approaching six foot with long bright green hair consisting of thick luscious strands that ran alongside slender cheekbones featuring a skin color similar to the blue Thouser. As far as Jeice knew, Zarbon was not related to the two as Jeice and his cellmate were likely cousins on Planet Brench.

"If you two are done squabbling, I would like to offer you a chance out of this hellhole," said the newcomer, who placed his hands on his hips. The rumor in the Frieza Force was that Lord Frieza had obliterated Zarbon's homeworld but recruited him due to his strength. The green haired alien wore a jewel studded headpiece and some dangling ceremonial clothing. Jeice could only assume this was correct as he opened his eyes wide at the chance to escape.

"Well hell yeah, get talkin'. I mean, we ain't having a walkabout," Jeice retorted, who looked over at Thouser who seemed to match his enthusiasm. Both soldiers were shaking from the exhaustion of hanging from their toned arms, the gradual torture having begun to take effect dramatically. After laying his hand on a biometric scanner to unlock their dank cage and fling the sliding door open, the royal to a fallen planet gingerly stepped with his boots and dark blue fabric leg warmers in to the gross cell. Presenting himself to both Brench-seijin, the boys hanging forward nearly nose to nose at Zarbon's waist level, the elegant bodyguard slid two delicate fingers up the carotid artery and adam's apple of both men before lifting their heads in unison with a fingertip underneath both of their chins to gaze up at him. Jeice could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his scarlet forehead, presumably caused by this peculiar display of dominance by Zarbon. He had always heard rumors concerning how strange and heartless the man was.

"Both of you look to still serve his majesty King Cold, correct?" asked Zarbon, still standing with his briefs nearly touching the cheeks of the two restrained warriors. Both Thouser and Jeice nodded slowly in unison as the slender teal fingers held their chins up against strained necks popping with veins and exhausted muscles.

"Excellent. His Grace demanded a clandestine mission to retrieve an important asset," Zarbon began just as Thouser interrupted him to ask a question.

"What kind of asset?" asked the captain of the Armored Squadron which caused Zarbon to simply cup the man's face and smoosh it against his bare thigh to silence him.

"The clandestine type. Weren't you listening, Brenchie?" spat Zarbon continuing, "As I was saying, this is a black operation and is completely deniable by the Cold Clan. The two of you will rendezvous with a team of my choosing and ascertain the asset for King Cold. He plans to share the find with his sons, if you're worried about allegiances but only after he has control to keep from a galactic war breaking out," Zarbon finished before suddenly dropping the skulls of the two young men causing their foreheads to clunk together unexpectedly with hushed expletives following.

Spinning dramatically so as to cause the short cape attached to his pristine armor to flutter behind him elegantly, Zarbon exited the dank cell leaving the door wide open for a hasty escape. The emissary from King Cold stopped short of freedom and raised his gold ring covered hand to set against the wall before thinking twice as it crawled with grime.

"Jeice, you're in charge because you didn't interrupt me," commanded Zarbon which resulted in Thouser to nearly choke on his saliva. Jeice simply felt his thin lips stretch in to a gentle smirk as he looked to Zarbon making his exit. "Also, you two should grab the imprisoned war criminal down the hall as he is imperative to the mission success. Oh! One final tidbit, you should make haste as Recoome and his yellow compatriot are causing a riot right now which will serve as your escape distraction".

Zarbon waved coyly as he left the cell and disappeared from their combined sight. Suddenly the cuffs released their hold on the aching wrists of the two inmates a moment later. They collapsed to the icy, wet, and sticky floor in a pile of groans as their legs gave out completely. Pulling back with numb forearms and triceps, Jeice unstuck his cheek from the gnarly tile floor. Slowly and agonizingly he pulled himself to his knees, straining to tuck his legs underneath him. Looking up in a hurry as he remembered the urgent time constraint, he saw a gloved hand reaching down to him: Thouser. The blue warrior lacked his signature armor and the purple top that normally resided underneath it was gone, exposing the man's defined azure abdomen. Clasping his hand in the white glove of Thouser, Jeice hoisted himself up to meet him at eye level. They were both worse for wear as Thouser's right eye still squinted and was now an indigo color from bruising.

Jeice looked down at himself glistening from the moisture that covered the stone floor, the Ginyu Lead Officer still wearing just boots, briefs, and gloves from earlier. Acting quickly, Thouser patted his relation's shoulder before heading out the cell and looking both ways for guards: Coast was clear. Down the hall beyond a door that read "Cafeteria" were grunts and yells emanating from what sounded like a struggle. Jeice recognized the voice of Recoome who sounded as if he was enjoying himself. If the distraction that Recoome was creating was going to serve them, the unlikely pair now had to move with urgency. Quickly both men moved down the dark hall to a final cell, which appeared to hold nothing but shadow.

The final containment cell on the dungeon's block was masked in almost sheer darkness. Whatever had been living in this prison had been doing so for a considerable time, and must have had a great level of feral survival skill. Jeice ran his tongue across his dry lips as he looked nervously at the floor behind the bars, the small amount that was visible with a wall-mounted light. Littered with the carcasses of what he presumed were former cellmates, Thouser pointed to a missing arm of an insect-race humanoid where teeth marks had removed large chunks. The whereabouts of the insectoid's body was an unknown.

Clearing his voice and raising a hand, Thouser spit residual blood from his mouth to the side. He had grown tired of this. He did not have time to be a prisoner, to aid in the escape of galactic trash, or to be commanded by Rose Boy. A violet ball of energy illuminated in the sky-blue alien's hand, casting a purple hue on the shadow of the cell. In the corner of the grimy box was a figure cloaked in a pale fabric, where only an outline could be seen. Dark hair that stuck in several directions, and eyes that nearly glowed with ferocity enough to break through the darkness. The creature inside the cell stood to full attention. It wore a dark blue armor that seemed to come from a jailing guard as the lifeless body lay at the man's feet.

"A Saiyan," said Thouser through his teeth.

"Turles," responded the man, the blue armor shined beyond the cloak with Thouser's light, "What business do you have of me?" The face of a low-class warrior covered in scar tissue and a fierce gaze, the monkey warrior spit on the ground in front of the two Brench-seijin. Turles was a very developed warrior, his thighs bulging with muscle and not a bit of fat on them. The triceps behind his overly developed and peaked biceps resembled a horseshoe as his body was finely built for combat. Clearing his throat and slinging the door open as the mechanical locking mechanism exploded producing an alert siren, Jeice stepped in front of the ragged Saiyan warrior.

"Congratulations, you've been drafted," said Jeice, placing his hands on his hips. He was in command now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The newly recruited Saiyan warrior kicked in the cafeteria doors to reveal Recoome body slamming a Frieza Force soldier to the ground with assertion. The poor man's triangular battle helmet bounced off his unconscious head like a rocket ship blasting for take off. Jeice skidded along the smooth ground on his white battle boots coming to a stop in the middle of a ruckus between Pinaple and Guldo, who were trying to fend off multiple soldiers. A purple fish man wearing Frieza armor pointed his arm-mounted energy blaster at the rose-colored Brench-seijin, but Jeice took control of the weaponized arm and collapsed it at the elbow with a karate chop. Showing near effortlessness, Jeice pointed the arm upwards and allowed it to fire blasting the wearer in the face. The Frieza Soldier, now with a blackened face and head, fell limply to the ground as the Ginyu Force Officer entered the brawl with punches and kicks.

Thouser cared none for the Frieza Force, as he had pledged his allegiance to Lord Cooler. When he came of age, he enlisted in King Cold's Royal Army and began proving himself as a capable soldier. Brilliant tactician, charismatic leader, and mercilessness were the qualities that helped him to earn a spot among the elite combatants in the civilized galaxy. It had actually been between Jeice's commanding officer Captain Ginyu and Thouser himself to lead Lord Cooler's personal guard. Thouser showed a taste for blood that even the despicable Ginyu didn't possess. The blue Brenchian beau cleaved a man in half with a purple pulsating saber emanating from his right hand. Thouser grunted a deep cackle as the spewing Frieza soldier fell to his feet.

Pinaple had procured two arm-mounted blasters that were the standard weapon of the Frieza Force for their rank soldiers. It was a device that replicated the weaponized energy that the more powerful warriors had control of. The yellow fish-man in training, Pinaple, fired indiscriminately with both arms blazing while the small toad-ish Guldo used his powerful telekinesis to hold enemies still for Pinaple to fire upon. The two junior members of the Ginyu Force actually worked wonderfully together in tandem. Perhaps there would be a future for both of them as the mercenary team had use of new members. One tall and yellow, the other short and green stood back to back while combating the horde of enlisted soldiers.

Turles was the only man with full armor after having stolen it from a prison guard. The scruffy scarred Saiyan put the protective battle suit to good use as a mustachioed Frieza Lieutenant delivered a roundhouse punch to Turles' midsection, to no effect. Snorting with short-lived laughter, Turles grabbed the man by the jaw and took off into the air. Flying low to the ground with the poor befuddled soldier in hand, the blue-armor wearing Saiyan smashed the man through a stone pillar before engulfing him in a bright orange energy explosion. Still laughing with his hand outstretched, Turles unloaded on a group of soldiers who were instantly vaporized. Blocking a high kick from his peripheral vision, the saiyan grabbed the humanoid soldier's leg with the strength of a hydraulic vice. The man may have been a purple Brenchian, but Turles simply delivered a short punch to the man's spread groin that sent him reeling across the room and in to a gaggle of his cohorts.

Recoome had finished dismantling his section of the riot as he worked to secure access to the corridor that led to the hanger. Zarbon had been thoughtful enough to leave them equipment and a ship to embark on in this secretly sanctioned mission. The sliding door popped open for Recoome, who ushered the motley crew in to the spacious launching bay. The ship that they were left for procurement was actually not a modern model. In fact, it must have easily been 20-years-old. Resembling a larger version of a singular space pod that the Saiyan Army or the Ginyu Force used for personal transportation, the starship was big and round with a singular large viewing port in the front. Nothing to write home about, but Recoome could only hope that it would get off the ground.

"Uh, not exactly a new XJ400A, is it?" asked the large man rhetorically who ran a white gloved hand through his orange hair.

"I think me Mum's Mum is more spry than this thing," commented Jeice, who slapped at the hull with an open hand.

"I can confirm how spry Jeice's Grandmama is," retorted Thouser who walked past his fellow Brench-seijin without even looking for a response as he began entering the ship by its rampway. Jeice began to retort as Pinaple exploded in a ball of purple energy. All the men turned to look at the commotion, only to see a pair of smoking white boots being the only remains of the Ginyu-in-Training. Jeice felt his amber-accented eyes go large as he looked to the door from which the ragtag team originally entered. Turles was the first to speak.

"I guess he isn't making the team then," the off-color joke landed with Thouser who leaned his head back and let loose a sharp laugh. Entering the space hanger were three men of varying heights.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say?" asked the largest man, a bald Saiyan with a nasty disposition and an incredible physique.

"It says we're looking at a bunch of dead men, Nappa," commented the smallest of the newcomers, a husky and gravely voice for such a small man. It was obviously Prince Vegeta, the arrogant shit of Saiyan royalty. The man with a long mane of tangled hair to the royalty's right lowered his outstretched hand.

"More like Ginyu Farce, am I right?" said the shrill sounding saiyan, fighting to get his quip out through his own laughs.

"Can it Raditz, you got the kill. You can at least show some dignity," snapped Vegeta, who to Thouser's surprise, was more interested in conversing with his cohorts than fighting. He felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder, Thouser turned to see Jeice whose brilliant hair frazzled with rage.

"Go start the ship with Guldo. Recoome and I have an honorary member of the Ginyu Force to avenge," the flat delivery from Jeice managed to surprise Thouser. Rose Boy must have sworn revenge. This mission was starting disastrously, but as Thouser began to reply, he was reminded of Jeice's status as team leader.

"That is a direct order," Jeice concluded his conversation with Thouser before reaching to his side and reeling backwards in a windup pitch. Recoome knew the technique well as his tactical instinct engaged like a switch flipping. Launching towards the three men, Recoome met with the largest man first in the middle of the hanger as Thouser and Guldo made their way in to the ship. Both behemoths locked arms and dug their feet in to the space-ceramic tile, both men searching for an advantage as they struggled and strained. Nappa smiled and headbutted Recoome in the face as they tested their might. Recoome gleamed his toothy grin in return, blood pouring from his large nostrils.

With a primal scream that even caught Vegeta's attention, Jeice let loose a purple orb that crackled with electric power around it. Like an expertly thrown fastball, the attack ripped across the hanger as low as it could fly to the floor. Emanating immense power so intense that the floor beneath the Crusher Ball split open like an earthquake had devastated the area, Vegeta's furrowed eyebrows lifted suddenly as he watched the attack fly towards him. Suddenly, it became obvious this was not a normal pitch: curveball. The long-haired Saiyan thug that had mercilessly killed Pinaple yelped as the attack hit him in the chest and carried him backwards through a set of hanger doors. Raditz could only be heard moaning from inside the corridor as Vegeta turned in disbelief to see if his comrade was still on his feet.

The momentary distraction allowed Jeice to show his immense speed. Leaping forward with his massively developed quadriceps, the Red Magma landed a heinous right hand on the cheek of Vegeta who was caught completely by surprise. A stunning knee lift snapped the Saiyan Prince's head up as Jeice unloaded on him with a fury of left and right haymakers. With gritted teeth and saliva at an almost seething foam, the Red Magma could only see the color red. Like a rampaging bull, Jeice landed a final overhand right across Vegeta's chin before panting with exhaustion. Bruised, bullied, but overall amused by the blind rage that assaulted him, Vegeta used this moment to launch a counter-attack.

A deft spin and a well-placed white glove landed a spinning backfist along Jeice's chiseled jawline that pushed him on to his back foot. The quick little monkey placed a boot on the Brenchian's jacked thigh and propelled himself upwards, delivering a powerful knee to Jeice's chin that caused his eyes to roll backwards. Vegeta smirked and released his smug laugh as the lead officer of the Ginyu Force took a knee, his bell clearly rung.

"Jeice, my orders are to bring you to Frieza for punishment. Mark my words, I will take great pleasure in killing you one day. I hope you beg for your meaningless life," the chuckling monkey barked as Jeice looked upwards from his downed position.

"If you kill me in a dream, you had better wake up and apologize," spat Jeice whose mouth overflowed with crimson runoff. Struggling to stand, he heard Recoome in the distance.

"Stay down!" The large oaf shouted as the Brench-seijin hit the deck, his face smooshed against the hanger floor. It smelled like oil and fuel, but none of it mattered as Jeice felt something fly overhead. Vegeta's heavy, Nappa, had turned in to a speeding projectile as Recoome hurled him. Screaming with his hoarse voice, the large bulk of Nappa collided with Vegeta. The two saiyans disappeared from sight and reappeared somewhere in a large smoking hole in a control room wall. Jeice felt someone pulling him to his feet, the sound of everything around him was muffled. Being lead by the hand, Jeice sleepily looked over at Recoome who was pulling him towards the ship.

The circular spacecraft was emitting propulsion smoke that indicated it would soon be launching. The large muscle of the Ginyu Force was first in the ship as Jeice propped a hand on the entrance hatch to help himself inside. It was then that his head yanked back suddenly and his rose colored body slammed in to the entrance ramp. Cold steel caused a violent reverberation throughout his spine as he looked up at the saiyan that had killed Pinaple, the one with long black hair down to his ass. The dirty monkey had grabbed Jeice's beautiful white locks to pull him back, and he was currently reaching down and strangling the nearly unconscious Jeice while straddling him overhead.

Squirming and coughing, fighting to uncurl the deranged fingers from around his neck Jeice spat blood in Raditz's eyes. Blinded by the disgusting act, even Jeice would admit that the cowardly maneuver was unbecoming of a Ginyu Force member. Raditz recoiled sharply and frantically wiped at his soaked face. It was unbecoming of a Ginyu Force member, but today he was not part of the Ginyu Force. Today Jeice was commanding officer in a ragtag group of hardasses fighting for survival, and thus he did what he had to do: survive. Bringing his leg up swiftly, Jeice kicked the saiyan between the legs and propelled him backwards in to a heap on the hanger floor. Gasping for air with every foot he crawled, Rose Boy felt a powerful hand grab him from under his arm and pull him in to the space craft.

The door to the craft closed and sealed tightly as it launched off in to space. Panting as he recovered from the intense scrap, Jeice looked up at Thouser who held him as the two laid in a pile on the floor. Thouser was the first to smile, and Jeice followed as the two countrymen joined each other in a hardy laugh. Even rivals could share a moment of solidarity as they traveled rapidly through the gleaming stars. Laughing at the experience of being enemies, to cellmates, and now as brothers in arms. Literally.


End file.
